User blog:SimonAnderson23/Let's Read: What Patrick Does at Nighttime
Hmmmm..... I wonder what Patrick does at Night time. Hopefully this will explain it well! *Characters Present *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Gary *Policeman #1 *Policeman #2 *halston balstrom Wait, halston balstrom? *Places *Spongebob's House *Patrick's House *the storm school The.... storm school? *This is to be paired with That Sinking Feeling on April 4th, 2011. What episode is called that? * Spongebob looks out the window) * SpongeBob: Hey, Gary, did you always wonder what Patrick does at nighttime? * Gary: Meow. * (Cut to inside Patrick's rock) * Patrick: (looking at the TV) That guy got hit with a cocunut! HAHAHAHAHA! (He looks at the clock) Oooohh. It's time for dinner! I forgot again! (Patrick walks over to his cabnits) What's a cabnit? *Breakfast, Lunch, Snack, DINNER!! (He opens the cabnit) What will I have tonight? That's nice and all, but STILL! What is a cabnit? Tell me, I want to know! *(He looks at a list that cleary reads:) Ummmm... cleary? *MONDAY: CHEESEBURGER *TUESDAY: CHEESEBURGER *WENDESDAY: CHEESEBURGER *THURSDAY: CHEESEBURGER *FRIDAY: SOUP Has Patrick really ever eaten soup? *Toady's the cheeseburger! Toady? You mean like the developer of Dwarf Fortress? I didn't know he was a cheeseburger! *(He pulls out a box of cerial) ... Cerial? TOO MUCH BAD GRAMMAR *This is not a cheeseburger. This is...FRUITI!!! No, it's cerial, whatever that is. *AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Spongebob! HELP ME! Why is he so scared of cerial (whatever that is)? Can't he just keep looking? *(Back at SpongeBob's) Spongebob: Sounds like Patrick found the cereal box in his dinner cabnit. * (Back at Patrick's) * Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA! Wait a minute. This isn't fruit. AAAAAAAAH! This is cereal! Oh, now I get it! Cerial is a synonym for cereal! *It goes in the breakfast cabnit. Now where's that cheeseburger? I still don't know what a cabnit is! *(He opens a cabnit full of steaming hot soup)Patrick: Barnacles! I'm out of cheeseburgers! I'll have to go to the Barg-n-Mart. That, or he looked in the wrong cabinet. * (He walks up to the Barg-n-Mart Door) * Patrick: Hello? Anybody in here? Hello? * Timecard: 15 MINUTES LATER... * Patrick: No response. DON'T WORRY! I'LL FREE YOU! * (He breaks through the glass door and the siren goes off) * Patrick: This happened again?! I'M IN ROCK BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * He's in... rock bottom? * Policeman #1: Patrick, what are you doing here at 9:00 PM? *Patrick: Oh, I thought it was 9:00 AM! And i'm getting a cheeseburger. *Policeman #2: Here you go. *Patrick: aaaaaaaaah! It's a CHEESEBURGER!!!! I've never ate one of these. I had no idea you could scream in lowercase! *Policeman #1: Sir, you've ate 43 of them this year. *Patrick: Oh yeah. Well, thanks for the cheeseburger! *Policeman #2: You're welcome! *Patrick: I'M INVITED TO YOUR HOUSE?! HURRAY! *Policeman #2: No you're not. *Patrick (starts crying): PATRICK SAD! *Policeman#1: He's Weird! *Patrick: (Dramatically) WHY? Why did you say that? (Normally) By the way, can you ride me home? *Policeman: Why? *Patrick: I'm tired, that's why! Well yeah, he's tired! It's 9:00 PM! *Policeman: Okay, okay!!! Sheesh, what a dim-wit! *(Everybody sits in the police car. Car starts, the police car drives) *Patrick: (Look interested) Where are you taking me? I am too young to be in jail! Help! *(Patrick hits policeman - siren goes to work. Cut to the police car approaching Patrick's Rock) How did he suddenly forget where he was going? It was only, like, 20 seconds. * Patrick: HELP! * (In Spongebob's house. Spongebob wakes up) * Spongebob: Good morning...Wait. It's 10:00 PM? No matter - OH NO! PATRICK'S GOING TO JAIL! (screams, runs right out of the house) What happened, Patrick? * Patrick: Eee... I don't know... But I have cheeseburger for dinner! That's not very important, Patrick.... *Spongebob: Dinner? 10:00 PM? *Patrick: Wait. When I started dinner was 8:00 PM! *Spongebob: Looks like you went for cheeseburger for two hours? No matter - I go home and you go home to SLEEP - Get it? He went for cheeseburger? You mean he went for a cheeseburger? *Patrick: Eee... Maybe... *(At the same time the police car returns) *Spongebob: Have you forgotten something? *Policeman1# : Yes, Patrick forgot his book on how to sleep. *Spongebob: But Patrick always sleeps. Then why did he even buy a book on it in the first place? * Policeman1# : Oh yeah. So this is yours, Mr. Squarepants. * Spongebob: But I know how to sleep. * Policeman1# : I mean for your snail. * Spongebob: Gary, do you know how to sleep? * Gary: Meow (Translation: Yes) * Spongebob: Gary knows how to sleep. * Policeman#1: Oh. Okay, so this is my brother's book. * Policeman#2 : You mean mine? * Policeman#1: Um, yeah. * Policeman#2 : Yes it is mine. So his brother doesn't sleep well? WHY DOESN'T HE? * (Patrick gets out of his rock and burps really loud) *Spongebob: I told you to sleep. *Patrick: Well I had to eat. *Spongebob: OK, Patrick good night. *Patrick (While burping): Good night to you too. How can he say that while burping? At least tell us when he burps in the sentence! * Policeman1# : zzzzzzzz * Spongebob: zzzzzzzzzz * Patrick: zzzzzzzzzzzzz TIL going zzzzzzzzzzz was valid English * Policeman#2 : Now, to fall a sleep first you have to get bored, how do I get bored, second close your eyes, how on earth do I do that? Oh how do I do it! Oh, I'll always be... (starts crying really loud) AWAKE! *THE END Everybody closes their eyes! They BLINK! Next time, in a surprising twist of events, we'll read the pilot episode of Back In The Day! Category:Blog posts